


Check In

by OnWeGoForever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Could be read as romantic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, come get your juice analogical stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWeGoForever/pseuds/OnWeGoForever
Summary: Virgil checks in on Logan after Putting Others First.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Check In

“Are you okay?”

The door is barely open before Virgil is speaking, like he’s afraid Logan will close the door in his face. He’s standing in his usual, hunched position, shoulders tense and hood pulled up. His eyes are steady though, staring straight into him and waiting for an answer. 

Logan doesn’t know how to respond for a moment. “I would have thought you would be checking on Roman right now, he had a more tumultuous time today than I did,” he manages to fumble out. 

“He and Patton are talking right now,” Virgil says with a shrug. “Took awhile for Roman to even let him come in his room so…” Another shrug, smaller with something bitter hidden in it. 

“I’m not agreeing with what he said, but- well, Janus, has a way of getting under your skin and getting where it hurts and Remus probably isn’t too happy with him either- Look I didn’t come here to talk about that, can I come in?” He cuts off his rambling, somehow shrinking under Logan’s gaze, but still staring back with that same conviction.

Logan hesitates for half a second before opening the door further and beckoning Virgil inside. “I believe it would be rude to leave you standing outside for much longer.”

The attempt at humor fails, Virgil just giving him a flat look before stepping inside the room and going straight to the bed. He barely pauses to toe his shoes off before curling up on the covers. Logan tries to go back to his desk, maybe pull the chair closer for the conversation, but the look Virgil gives him has him gingerly sit on the edge of the mattress. 

When further pointed looks fail to get Logan closer, Virgil sighs and says, “Alright fine. Why didn’t you show up in person? You could’ve easily done that but didn’t.”

The words seem to stick in his mouth. “Well, Thomas has made it clear in the past that he often won’t listen to me if I don’t participate in the theme-”

“To borrow the words of a certain snake, that’s a load of bullshit.” The halting words are cut off abruptly, and the sticky feeling is suddenly burning and Logan is spitting words like they were literally burning him. 

“No, it’s not bullshit it’s true. It feels like, like any time I need someone to listen to me I have to yell or play some silly gimmick just to get your attention. And when I do have your attention, you just talk over me or downplay what I’m saying.” The words feel like they’re being pulled out of his chest, burning his throat and tearing at his mouth. 

“Just today, I decided to stay out of the way and offer information in a less obtrusive way and yet I was still pushed out of the way. They didn’t even notice when I was replaced and yet still had the audacity to try to talk over me at the end. Frankly, I don’t know how much longer I can put up with it or even want to.” 

He’s breathing heavily and doesn’t know why. He’s staring at the wall and a distant part of his brain sparks with understanding at the phrase glaring holes in the wall. His hands are curled into fists and if his fingernails were longer he has the feeling he’d have little crescents pressed into palms.

It’s a pressing silence for a few heartbeats, the only sound being Logan’s slightly unsteady breaths. 

“Hey, Lo? Can I talk now?” When Logan finally turns to look at Virgil, it’s his eyes that stop his thoughts from their spiral. 

They had been strong when he came into the room and now with Virgil burrowed into his covers and having moved closer to Logan during his rant, they’re filled with… with- he can’t identify the emotion but it banks the fire in his chest and pulls the embers from his throat, leaving just a dull lump that he can’t swallow around. He waits for the nod and when he speaks, it’s one of the gentlest voices he’s ever heard Virgil use. 

“We do listen to you Logan. I won’t speak for Roman and Patton, but they do care about what you have to say.  _ Thomas _ cares about what you have to say. You pulled me and him out of our spiral while we were watching that movie and you practically saved the day when Remus showed up. He called you cool remember? You still are.” 

Virgil stuck his hand out at this point and when Logan only stared at it dumbly, reached out further to tap at his arm until Logan took his hand with his own. 

Pulling their hands closer to himself, Virgil looks at their entwined fingers. “Honestly, you’d have to be an idiot to not see just how much you actually care. Sometimes you just have to look in between the lines a bit.”

The lump won’t let him speak now and his vision is getting blurry. Virgil is moving away now and Logan seizes his hand with both of his own now, but he gets a small small smile and a tug that finally pulls him more fully onto the bed and next to him. 

Logan collapses fully next to Virgil, laying on his stomach with his face pressed into Virgil’s shoulder, their hands still together and in between them.

It’s quiet for a bit after that, just the two of them together when Virgil whispers, “we do love you Logan. Even if we can’t always say it.”

The words dissolve the lump bit by bit until it feels like he can finally breathe again. “Thank you Virgil for saying that. I… didn’t realize I needed it.” 

It’s slightly muffled by his hoodie but when he looks up Virgil is smiling. “No problem Lo, it’s okay to need help sometimes too.”

It’s quiet again after that, except it’s comfortable this time. Logan is almost asleep when a thought strikes him and he can’t stop it from slipping out. 

“Wait, I thought Janus said bullfrog?”

There’s a muffled groan and he doesn’t bother to hide the smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the sanders sides spring fling for starlightinhumanform  
> what do you know, i can write something that isn't straight angst or fluff. the perfect combo


End file.
